Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Character)
|-|Sonic= |-|Werehog Sonic= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Power and Stats: Tier: 4-C Name: 'Sonic the Hedgehog '''Origin: Sonic (The Universe) ' '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Age: '''17 '''Powers & Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, dexterity, unyielding willpower (can resist being controlled by Dark Gaia while as Werehog Sonic whilst not even trying, was also able to resist the Voxai Overminds' telepathy in Sonic Chronicles whereas almost everyone else fall prey easily to it), can generate a blast of wind, time manipulation (via Chaos Emeralds and Time/Speed Break), can temporally move and attack at the speed of light under certain circumstances, can create tornadoes with his speed, skilled in swordsmanship | Super strength, durability, endurance, agility, dexterity, can stretch his arms over several meters, skilled in melee combat, can temporally increase all his stats to a degree in blue aura | Flight, all abilities of base form increased, swordsmanship, can shatter magic barriers with sword attacks | All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, time manipulation, flight | Reality warping | Doesn't need oxigen to survive/Can breath underwather Weaknesses: Can be quite cocky and overconfident, can't use some of his more advanced moves (such as the Air Dash) as Classic Sonic, using Time Break will in turn slow down his own speed as much as everything else around him. | His Werehog form trades in a large bulk of his speed in favor of raw strength, transforms into this form involuntarily at night, and can only change back at the day (no longer has this weakness, as he permanently loses this form at the end of Sonic Unleashed) | None notable | Lasts for only a short time before he reverts back to base form | Lacks the raw durability of his Super form | Same weakness like Super form Destructive Capacity: City level+ (defeated Perfect Chaos in his base form in Sonic Generations) | City level+ | At least City level+, likely higher (can fight with the Dark Queen head on whereas his base form was curbstomped to hell and back) | At least Planet level+, possibly much higher (managed to damage Solaris however this feat is questionable based on Super Form's power source) | Planet level, possibly Universe level (however this is questionable based on Darkspine's Power Source being weaker than his Super Form's) | At least Star level+ via powerscaling, potentially higher (far superior than in super form) Range: Human Range '| Several '''Kilometers '| 'Universal '| At least Several '''Kilometres Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Quadruple digits, was able to run as fast as the Wisps who can fly back to Earth from space in a short amount of time, his younger form Classic Sonic can keep up with his current speed) | Superhuman+ movement speed, Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (can react to attacks from the Egg Dragoon and Dark Gaia) | At least Sub-relativistic+, likely relativistic |''' FTL+ (Escaped from a black hole. Has consistently proven that he is faster than light in this form many times) | '''Relativistic, likely FTL '''| '''Massively FTL+ (far faster than in super form) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ in base, Class 100+ in super forms Striking Strength: Class PJ+ '''| '''Class PJ+ | At least Class PJ+, likely much higher | Class XJ+ | Class XJ '''| '''Class XGJ+ (his strikes are much more powerful than in his super form) Durability: City level+ | City level+ | At least City level+, likely much higher | At least Planet level+, possibly much higher | Planet level '| At least '''Star level+ '''via powerscaling, possibly much higher '''Stamina: Extremely large '| '''Limitless Intelligence: '''Skilled combatant, experience fighting many kinds of opponent, was able to use and master Chaos Control by just watching Shadow use it once. '''Standard Equipment: '''Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, and Rings. Caliburn/Excalibur. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Chaos Control: The ability to control the fabric of time and space via the use of the Chaos Emeralds. Can be used to teleport long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. - Sonic Boost: A move of where Sonic is surrounded in blue aura and reaches to his highest level of speed. - Homing Attack: Sonic jumps into the air and somersaults onto the opponent. - Spin Dash: Curls into a ball like a hedgehog and crashes into anything in his way. - Light Speed Attack: An attack where Sonic gathers energy and attacks all nearby enemies at high speed. - Sonic Wind: Sonic creates a vortex of wind in a given area and damages enemies at that spot. - Final Color Blaster: The strongest single attack move Sonic is capable of so far. Sonic gathers all the color Wisps around himself, and uses their combined powers to greatly enhance his attacks in a rainbow aura. In the Wii version of Sonic Colors, it was a variation of the Homing Attack, whereas in the DS version it is a more powerful version of his Sonic Boost. Key: Base '''| '''Werehog Sonic | Excalibur Sonic | Super Sonic' '| Darkspine Sonic '''| '''Hyper Sonic Others Notable Victories: HST (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece) Mario (Mario Bros) Mario Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Son Goku Profile (This was Super Sonic facing Goku in Super Saiyan Form) Other: This profile covers Sonic in the mainstream games. For the Archie Comics version, see this profile Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters